


Sounds Like Home

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Entertainment, Friendship, Gen, Home, Music, Other - Freeform, discussions, light humor, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While spending time at the Burke’s, Neal reflects on the type of music they listen to, and how it compares to his tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Like Home

“What on earth are you listening to?” Neal demanded, as he came into the Burke’s home, with Satchmo wagging his tail beside him after their daily walk. Neal had slowly gotten used to walking Satchmo, and it was now an unwritten Burke rule that at least once a week Neal would take Satchmo out unless they were preoccupied with cases or other such things. 

But when Neal came into the Burke household, he’d been startled to find music playing semi-loudly from a speaker, as Peter was working on his laptop. El was nowhere in sight, so Neal assumed that she’d gone out-he seriously hoped that this wasn’t El’s type of music. 

“It’s a band called Electric Light Orchestra,” Peter offered with a grin. “This song is a classic,” He added.

“Please. I know classics, and this isn’t one of them. Vivaldi is a classic. Beethoven is a classic. This is…rock music,” Neal said, frowning. “Does El listen to this?”

“She prefers the romantic artists-such as Whitesnake, Duran Duran, and Firehouse,” Peter admitted. “While some of them aren’t bad, I’m more of a Bob Segar, The Kinks, and Queen. Who doesn’t like Queen?”

“I’m pretty sure that Moz doesn’t like Queen, but I could be wrong. Mozzie’s tastes are…illicit,” Neal said, shrugging. “Queen, yes. I have no idea who Bob Segar is, nor do I know who the Kinks are.” He informed Peter, parking at the table across from him. Satchmo laid comfortably between Peter and Neal, looking up at them. 

“Out of curiosity-how much music do you listen to?” Peter wondered. 

“I didn’t listen to a lot of it in prison,” Neal said, frowning. “But once I got out, Moz was determined to catch me up to speed-on a lot of things, but music was also one of them. 

He had me listen to a bunch of the new opera singers, and classicals, and things that I normally listen to. Sometimes, at June’s, I’ll get on Pandora and try some of the new stuff. I found that I really like the band Imagine Dragons,” He added, grinning. 

“Imagine…dragons…” Peter said, testing the name out slowly. “I’ll try them, if you really like them then. If it’s rock, it can’t be that bad.” He added, grinning.

“What does your team listen to?” Neal wondered. “What does El listen to?” He added, curiously. 

“El likes a lot of things-she likes Santana,” Peter began, listing the bands off on his fingers as he was naming them. “Bad Company, Rolling Stones, AC/DC-”

“El likes AC/DC?” Neal asked, surprised. 

“Some of it…mostly what was played on that movie…what was it? Oh, yeah, Iron Man.” Peter admitted, shrugging. “Granted, they did a good job with that movie. Iron Man was pretty cool, and they did fairly decent music. I think there was even a tiny bit of classical at one of his parties, or something.” 

Neal blinked in surprise, and then shrugged. 

“I haven’t seen it, so…”

“Well, we’ll watch it tonight then.” Peter offered with a grin. “El would like seeing it again, and I’m sure that you need more movies to fill in your education. Besides, you can’t watch Avengers without having seen Iron Man first,” He insisted. 

“What’s Avengers?”

With that the discussion lead from music to movies, and then from movies to comic books. They were still debating about such things when El came home an hour and a half later. She paused in the doorway, hearing them talking excitedly about the different comic book characters coming to life, and smiled at how much it sounded like home.

~*~  
End


End file.
